


It wasn’t supposed to be S2

by Irvette



Series: It wasn't supposed to be [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: Continuation of 'It wasn't supposed to be'. Will Jumin and Riyu's relationship be strong enough to manage new problems they are about to face?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Series: It wasn't supposed to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672804
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafehoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafehoney/gifts).



> So, after a long break, I finally can back to writing fics :) I can’t promise how often I’ll be posting, but I’m at least here, alive, lol.  
> I know there were people disappointed about how ‘It wasn’t supposed to be’ has ended. I, myself, was disappointed and mad. I know I can do better, but then… well, it was a hard and busy time for me. That’s why I won’t force myself on posting on certain days, that was a mistake. I will be posting whenever I feel like it :) I think it will be good for me and for the quality of this fic.  
> So, as you probably see, this is the continuation of ‘It wasn’t supposed to be’. Please, forget about that lame ending I wrote. The story continues… :> The drama never dies.

“Hige, no! It’s Elizabeth’s food!” Riyu gently grabbed the pup and put it away from Elizabeth’s bowl. She frowned, seeing that he managed to eat at least half of the portion. “You sneaky little ugly dog!”

Riyu has often given him not too cute nicknames, although she did not really think he was ugly. She spoke to him in a warm voice, and Hige wagged his tail and squealed happily. 

When she lifted the pup to her arms, Elizabeth took his place in front of the bowl. Riyu sighed, “Now you’re eating?”

“What’s wrong, Riyu?” She heard Jumin’s voice coming from the kitchen. With Hige still in her arms, she headed to the room. Jumin was there, at the table, eating his breakfast and sipping his coffee, as every morning. He took a glance at her, interrupting reading the business magazine.

“He did it again, this little imp,” Riyu ruffled the delightfully soft fur on the puppy’s head.

Jumin raised his eyebrow, “He steals Elizabeth’s food again? You have to keep an eye on him.”

“I’m trying!” She took a few steps toward Jumin, leaned down and kissed him in the cheek, “Besides, this is partly Elizabeth’s fault. She should eat her food as soon as she gets it.”

“Oh? I may be wrong, but do you favor him? In addition, you pamper him.”

Riyu rolled her eyes and snorted playfully, “And you favor and spoil Elizabeth, so neither of them will suffer.”

“You are mistaken,” Jumin slowly turned to face her and placed his arms around her waist, then pulled her into demanding embrace, “The one I favor and spoil is you. And I can do it all day long…”

She giggled, warming up from the dark sound of his low voice. But, of course… Someone had to ruin this sweet moment. The bell rang. And she already started to imagine how their innocent conversation may have ended. 

Riyu slipped from Jumin’s embrace to his obvious disappointment. She put Hige on the floor and headed to the door - only to face a bodyguard after she let him in. 

“Ms. Riyu, it’s Mr. Han… May he come in?”

She froze immediately. She had to be pale right now, as she felt her face is cold and stiff. How long does she not see him? It was something about two months now…

* * *

_She was only to stay in the hospital for a few days. Apart from the strong reaction to stress, she was fine. Still, Jumin insisted on staying with her all this time. Sometimes he would only go out of her room to talk to his father on the corridor. One time when he came back, she dared to ask, “Can I talk to him?”_

_Jumin was visibly surprised, “To my father?”_

_“Yes, please. I think… He deserves it.”_

_He agreed, unwillingly, and even more reluctantly left the room to leave her and Mr. Chairman alone._

_There was an awkward silence until the old man sat at the chair near Riyu’s bed, “You wanted to talk to me, my darli… My apologies, I should say… Ms. Riyu.”_

_Her stomach tightened painfully. She felt so weird… So guilty, “Riyu… Just Riyu will be fine.”_

_Mr. Chairman nodded slowly, stiffly, “So, Riyu… What is it you wanted to talk to me?”_

_She took a deep breath, unable to meet his gaze. He was still so nice to her. This guilt was suffocating her, “I want to apologize, Mr. Han. I’m really, truly sorry for everything I did to you. I’m so sorry for lying to you, for pretending that I… lo… that I have feelings for you… I…”_

_“No need to apologize. I understand everything now. Besides, somehow, I have known from the start, that a young and beautiful girl like you couldn’t love some old man like me.”_

_She didn’t know what else she could say. And she felt horrible with it._

_“And if you worry that I will somehow stand in the way of your relationship… You don’t need to. I wish you and my son happiness, I know you’ll be good for him and he will be good for you.”_

_Upon hearing this kind words, Riyu bit her lower lips to stop herself from crying. She was trying to say something, she felt like she needed to, but…_

_The door to her room opened suddenly. Jumin approached them and he wasn’t happy. He frowned when he saw tears in her eyes and then glanced coldly at his father, “Are you done? She needs to rest.”_

_The old man rose from the chair slowly, “Of course, my son. Take good care of her, and as for Mrs. and Mr. Cheong… You can leave them to me.”_

* * *

Mr. Chairman did as he promised. He hired the best lawyers to collect evidence against Riyu’s false parents. She had already testified, and a photo of the scars on her back had been taken, which was very embarrassing for her… but necessary. It was still not enough. She was not the only child who they adopted and harassed. In order for them to be punished properly, these children - now adults - had to be found and convinced to speak.

“Ms. Riyu?” Bodyguard’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

“Yes… Yes, he may… come in…” She mumbled under her nose. 

When Mr. Han appeared in the room, she forced herself to look him in the eyes. He smiled at her gently and nodded, “It’s nice to see you again, Riyu. My apologies for being here so early in the morning.”

“It’s no problem, Mr. Han. Won’t you join as for breakfast?”, She was desperately trying to smile as calmly as him.

“Father,” Jumin’s cold voice made her shiver in place. She slowly moved her gaze to his face and she gulped. There it was… This icy gaze, these tensed features. 

Mr. Chairman ignored Jumin’s unfriendly welcoming, “Nice to see you, my son. We didn’t talk too much lately.”

“We talked enough. If you have some news about Riyu parents’ case, we might as well speak through the phone.”

“Jumin!” Riyu frowned at him. “Don’t be rude.”

He was just staring at his father in silence, but in the end, he sighed and massaged his eyelids with his fingers, “Come in, father.”

The three of them headed back to the kitchen. Little Hige was running around the old man’s ankles, wangling his tail and barking happily. Riyu was stiff, she couldn’t calm down, she was afraid what will come from all of this…

She and Mr. Chairman sat at the table, while Jumin took another glass from a shelf, then he placed it in front of his father and without asking poured him some wine.

“Oh, we don’t have wine together for quite a long time, my son,” Mr. Han commented.

“Yes…”

Riyu could obviously see how uncomfortable Jumin was, maybe even more than her. He sat at the table near her as if he wanted to show to whom she belongs. 

“So, father, what news brings you here?” Jumin asked.

The old man moved his kind gaze to Riyu, “We found a few people who want to testify against your parents. Their story is quite similar to yours, despite the religious cult. But like you, they were adopted, harassed and forced to do many things…”

Riyu took a small breath, fighting with memories that started to awaken in her mind, “That’s good. I’m glad they agreed to testify…”

“You can meet them if you wish.”

She fidgeted in her seat. 

“Leave her alone, father,” Jumin said coldly. “Don’t you see she is not ready for such a thing?”

Mr. Chairman returned the same gaze, which surprised her, “Don’t you think Riyu can speak for herself, my son?”

“Of course she can, but I’m also not blind and see how uncomfortable you make her feel. It was not enough for you when you make her feel this way every single time you were spending your time with her not so long ago?”

“Jumin!” Riyu felt embarrassed and hot, “Now you’re making me uncomfortable. Can we please calm down? Jumin, please don’t bring this… topic like that. You know it’s more… complicated. And Mr. Han, Jumin is right, I’m not quite ready to meet with these people… Not yet.”

The old man nodded slowly, “Of course, I understand. The most important right now is that I’m certain your parents will face the consequences very soon. And what about that Mint Eye cult, my son? I believe your friends took care of that matter, right?”

“Yes. Rika is in a mental asylum, she can’t hurt anyone from there, but I must admit, I would rather see her in prison… Seven’s brother is feeling better now, but he’ll need some time to heal properly. As for V… He is still at the hunt after cult members, but most of them were already caught.”

Riyu was observing how Jumin’s face was changing while he was speaking. She saw how his eyes went empty when he mentioned V - he still couldn’t accept his betrayal…

Mr. Chairman nodded again and the awkward silence fell upon them. Riyu couldn’t take it, so she spoke up, “Mr. Han, how’s your business matters going?”

She knew that if this topic began, Jumin and his father would find a common language. And so it happened. They discussed business matters for several minutes, and she listened to them with relief. Maybe there was hope that someday their relationship would return to normal… To this state before she entered their lives and make them jumps to each other’s throat.

And, of course, one of them had to ruin her hopes immediately. 

“Riyu,” She blinked upon hearing Mr. Chairman voice, “Do you remember our conversation about your studies?”

“Um… Yes. What about it?” She was trying to ignore the look Jumin was giving her right now.

“I can still help you with that if you wish. I can pay your tuition at the best artistic university in Korea and-”

“That’s enough, father,” Jumin interrupted him harshly. “We can manage ourselves. We don’t need your money.”

“Of course… Now excuse me,” The old man rose from the table and nodded to both of them. “I will take my leave now. I believe you must head to work soon, my son. Riyu, please, at least consider my offer.”

Her heart was pounding, her thoughts spinning around in her head. It was her dream to study at the Art Academy, but not like that anymore…

“Oh, and before I leave,” Mr. Chairman placed a box on the table. She noticed earlier that he had something with him, but wasn’t thinking about it too much. She assumed it was his belonging, maybe something for work… Now Riyu had to admit she has never seen a box looking so luxurious… 

“This is for you, Riyu.”

She opened her eyes widely and she almost felt the dark aura roaming from Jumin’s figure next to her.

“What?” They both said at the same moment.

“Please, just accepted it. Jumin, don’t look at me like that,” The old man laughed and moved slowly to the hallway and exit door. “It was nice to see you both. I really wish you happiness. Farewell, my children.”

They both stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, staring at the elegant box. Jumin finally snorted and broke the silence, “What is he thinking, this old man?”

Riyu massaged the back of her neck, which was aching for some time now - that how tense she was, “I think your father’s just trying desperately to make a… um… a peace with us. Hey, wait! Jumin! What are YOU thinking?”

He was just unpacking her present! He removed the lid of the box and pulled something out of it… The dress… Quite lascivious and certainly expensive dress. It had a note attached. Jumin reached for it and read in a voice that gave Riyu a shiver, “For my darling.”

“No, you must be kidding me…” She quickly pulled the dress out of Jumin’s grip and took a look at the note. He was not kidding…

“Make peace with us, you say?” Jumin asked sarcastically.

She pushed the dress back to the box with her trembling hands, “I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding… It must be one of the dresses he was planning on giving me earlier… When we still… You know.”

“When you still what?”

Riyu faced Jumin with her arms crossed and eyebrow squeezed, “Don’t you dare talk to me as if you don’t know the whole situation. As if you think I’m pleased with this.”

“Well, you were quite good at pretending your feelings for him. Maybe now you’re pretending your feelings for me and this way you can win both mine and his attention." 

She gasped. It was almost as if he hit her. She felt tears filling her eyes, "How dare you…” She said in trembling voice, but still angrily. “After everything that happened!” She turned on her heels and rushed to the guest room. She did not use this room for a long time…

“Wait, Riyu!” She heard Jumin’s voice after she slammed the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat at the bed. Hige was in the room with her, she did not notice how and when she run here after her… Now, the little pup was sitting on the floor in front of her, with its head tilted to the side and glowing eyes opened wide.

“Come here, you little ugly dog,” She reached for him and took him at her laps. Hige cuddled there and started to lick her hand as if he wanted to comfort her.

How could he say such a thing to her? Of course, it wasn’t easy for him as well, but still… He crossed the line. And this old man, what was he thinking indeed? What was he trying to achieve with this strange behavior?

Does he still have a hope that… No, it can’t be, right? He probably just needs more time to come to terms with her not returning his feelings. At least, he hoped it was only this…

* * *

Jumin was deep in his thoughts, trying to manage documents that were lying in front of him at his desk. After his quarrel with Riyu, he rushed to work. He wanted to focus on work, he wanted to stop feeling so guilty about what he said… He has no right… But the anger overcame him when he saw that provocative dress which his father gave to her. Does he try to send a message? Does he try to say he still not give up? Or maybe it was really just a misunderstanding… 

He sighed upon hearing his phone vibrated. He took it in the hand and looked at the chat room.

_**Riyu:** So, I need your opinion on this, guys…_

_**Zen:** Well, that is a good opportunity._

_**Yoosung:** Yes! Don’t you dream about studying at the Art Academy or something?_

_**Yoosung:** _

_**Riyu:** Yes, but not like this… Not with his money…_

_**Zen:** Yeah, it does seem sketchy… _

_**Yoosung:** oh, Jumin is here!_

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** Why are you so silent, trust-fund kid?_

_**Jumin Han:** You can see I’m here, so what’s your problem?_

_**Zen:** You can at least say hi?_

_**Jumin Han:** Riyu, we must talk about today morning._

_**Zen:** Stop ignoring me, dude ;;;_

_**Riyu:** Must? If I don’t want to, we will not._

_**Riyu:** Also, you want to talk about it here? Now?_

_**Jumin Han:** No. I just wanted to inform you that I wish to talk with you._

_**Riyu:** Tch._

_**Zen:** Um… Guys… _

_**Yoosung:** You two are scaring me T-T What happened?_

**_Jumin Han:_ ** _Nothing._

_**Riyu:** Nothing._

_**Zen:** Yeah… ;;; I’m sure it’s nothing._

_**Jumin Han:** Riyu, why don’t you ask about my opinion on this matter you were all talking about just now?_

_**Riyu:** I know your opinion. You would advise me not to take your father’s offer._

_**Jumin Han:** Well, yes._

_**Riyu:** And I’m not so fast to take it, believe me._

_**Jumin Han:** I can pay for your studies if you wish. If you would tell me earlier that you want to study so much…_

_**Jumin Han:** But I guess only my father has a right to know it._

_**Riyu:** God, Jumin, can you stop?_

_**Riyu:** It’s not like I didn’t tell you on purpose._

_**Riyu:** But a lot was going on, you know that. _

_**Jumin Han:** Well, you had time to talk about this with my father._

_**Riyu:** Jumin, for crying out loud!_

_**Yoosung:** Um… We’re still here ;;;_

_**Zen:** jesus christ, dude_

_**Zen:** Stop being so jealous._

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not._

_**Yoosung:** Riyu, there are universities where you don’t have to pay tuition fees, so… ^^’_

_**Jumin Han:** These are not suitable for her._

_**Zen:** … ;;;_

_**Jumin Han:** If she’s about to study, she must go to the best academy we can find._

_**Jumin Han:** I already have a few in mind._

_**Jumin Han:** They’re expensive, but I can afford it._

_**Riyu:** Yeah, sure, just decide for me like that._

_**Riyu:** You don’t need to know how I feel about it, do you?_

_**Jumin Han:** I just want the best for you._

_**Jumin Han:** Why is it bother you so much? _

_**Riyu:** You’re unbelievable…_

_**Riyu:** We’ll talk about this home._

_**Riyu:** Bye._

_**[Riyu has left the chat room]** _

__

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** Well done, dude._

_**Yoosung:** … She’s mad…_

_**Yoosung:** I have never seen her mad like that ;;;;_

_**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

He took a long breath. He understands why she was angry about what he said to her this morning, but this…? She wasn’t mad when his father offered her paying for her studies. But when he offered it, she went furious.

She was so complicated sometimes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my previous stories, I tended to choose a song that represents a story in some way and I think I found an excellent song for this fic as well. It’s Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. This song haunts me for many years. And it’s so freaking perfect for this fic I just bcghsvcdgs  
> So yeah, don’t let the first part of this chapter fools you. The drama is coming as always.  
> I’m so glad I’m back to writing this story, I missed my OC Riyu ;-;

“Okay, now you’ll tell me what this jerk did to you this morning, babe,” Zen sounded serious.

They were talking over the phone for several minutes now and Riyu tried so hard to avoid this topic. On the other hand, she knew that Zen will never leave her alone if she won’t tell him. He was too paranoid. 

She sighed loudly, “Firstly, Zen, stop calling him that. You know I don’t like it. And secondly, he did nothing to me… He just… said something that hurt me really badly.”

“So he DID something. What did he say?”

Riyu cached a breath, “I shouldn’t tell you this, Zen. It’s not fair. I feel like I’m talking shit about him behind his back. We just had a fight, okay? He had a reason to be mad, it’s not like I don’t understand him, but he just crossed the line with his words.”

Zen snorted, unsatisfied, “You’re too forgiving for him, Riyu…”

Suddenly, she heard Hige’s cute little barks, as the pup rushed to the main door. She guessed Jumin just came back from work.

“Thanks for the call, Zen. I must go now. Have a nice evening~!”

“You too… And call me if anything bad happe-”

Riyu hung up. Zen was sweet with this concern for her and she knew she can always count on him, but… Sometimes it was annoying. Not the concern alone, but the fact he was still judging Jumin so thoughtlessly.

“Riyu?” Jumin’s voice came from the main room and then the sound of him walking toward the bedroom. 

She was sitting on the bed, wrapped in a robe and a nightgown under it. It was quite dark in the room, she was lit only by her phone screen light. She watched in silence as Jumin was approaching her. The anger which she felt in the morning woke up one more time. She averted her gaze when Jumin leaned over her and kissed the top of her head.

“Riyu… I’m really sorry,” He sounded sincere, but it still didn’t melt the ice in her heart. “I shouldn’t say anything so stupid. It was very inappropriate and you definitely don’t deserve to hear something like this.”

“You said what you think,” She whispered dryly.

“No, I don’t really think that way. I’m just…” Jumin sighed heavily, crouch before her, massaging his temples. “I was just furious at my father.”

“Oh, and it was a reason to throw your anger at me?” She asked lauder, more fiercely.

“No, of course not…” He lifted his head and looked at her face, trying to catch her gaze. “It’s just… The way you were taking his side…”

“His side?” Riyu blinked and ceased to avoid his eyes. “I’m not taking any sides, Jumin. I was just trying to make sense of his weird actions.”

“For me, they make perfect sense.”

She went silent for a long minute, observing his stony expression. She wondered if Jumin could be right about this… But she did not want to believe in such an absurd, “Jumin, your father is a man of reason-”

“Not when it comes to women,” He interrupted her sharply and she couldn’t disagree. “It’s highly likely that he can’t cope with the fact you’re not his anymore.”

“But that doesn’t mean that he’s hoping I would… change my mind?”

Jumin deepened his head in her knees, “I don’t know. That’s why I’m so mad.”

Riyu put her hand on the top of his head and began to caress his hair, "It must be a misunderstanding… Also, Jumin, it’s your father we’re talking about. You can’t be on bad terms with him forever. I know he means a lot to you, and that you respect him a lot. I feel guilty about ruining your relationship with him…”

“There is no need,” He whispered, calmer than before. “Riyu… Did you think what you want to do with your studies?”

She frowned, wondered. She was tempted by the thought of studying on one of the most prestigious art academies, but she had also known she would be ashamed of herself if she accepts Jumin’s or his father’s money for this purpose.

“I want you to be happy,” Jumin continued. “I can pay for it.”

“I’m not in a relationship with you because of your money.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“But what would others think?”

“Does it really matter?” He lifted his eyes again, gazing at her with love, his hands slowly sliding down her calves.

“It does, Jumin. I mean, when someone at the academy would know that I’m like… sponsored by you, they will all hate me. That’s how people are, Jumin. Look at Zen. He doesn’t like you just because you were born in a rich family. Zen is a good friend of mine, but I can’t stand how he judges you without thinking, without even trying to understand you.”

Jumin’s hands started to massage her ankles, he did not take his eyes off her for even a second, “You think other students would hate you just like Zen’s hating me?”

“First of all, I don’t think Zen hates you. But yes, people would be mean for me, probably ready to harass me… And I had enough of harassment.”

“I wouldn’t allow it, my princess. Never again.”

Princess? Did he call her that ever before? 

“Besides, nobody needs to know that I’m paying for your studies,” His fingers climbed up her knees and began to wander over her thighs under her nightgown.

Riyu needed to take a little brath. Pleasurable warmth was awakening in her abdomen dangerously quickly, “But… It would mean hiding our relationship… If anybody knows, it would be too obvious… Are you really ready to hiding like this again?”

“I’m ready to do anything for you,” He whispered in a low voice, his eyes steely and darkening. 

She was trying to say something, but like whenever his darker side was getting the best of him, Riyu felt almost paralyzed, hypnotized like a prey. She wasn’t sure she likes it or not. But it was surely fascinating and exciting…

Jumin rose slowly from his crouch and leaned toward her. He kissed her tenderly, his hands already untying her bathrobe, “We haven’t done it for a long time…” He whispered in his calm but a little hoarse voice, brushing his lips over hers.

Since their first time, they didn’t do it even once actually… There was so much going on and they both have had a really hard time - Riyu testifying against her parents, Jumin dealing with Mint Eye and his best friend betrayal…

“I think I was mad at you about five minutes ago,” She giggled, climbing her fingers up his strong arms. 

“And now?” Jumin opened her untied robe, slid his hands back to her knees and pulled the edges of her nightgown up.

“Hmm…” Riyu smiled playfully. “Let me think… No! Hige! Not here!” By the corner of her eye, she saw that her little pup was just pissing on the floor next to the bed. She pushed Jumin aside and rose quickly to catch Hige in her arms. “Bad dog! I thought you learned how to use hygienic pads!”

Jumin made a grouchy sound and Riyu looked at him leaning over the bed with his back. She couldn’t help but smile, “I’m sorry… I need to give him a quick bath. His paws are dirty…”

He covered his face with one hand, “This is humiliating…" 

* * *

Jumin did not ever think that he’d find something more occupating than his work. Now, even at work, his mind was more occupied by thoughts of Riyu, her studies, his father, her cruel parents, these people who were responsible for abandoning puppies in the park - simply, everything somehow tied to HER. It was so new and scary for him. He did not always know how to deal with it and every time he couldn’t bear it, the threads were tightening more and more around his mind and chest…

Now it was happening again. He tapped his fingers on the desk, his gaze fixated on the phone. He just had a very unpleasant conversation and was about to give Riyu information that would upset her. At times like this, he usually imagined her face, her smile… And the threads disappeared. But now, with his mind’s eyes, he could only see the disappointment on her face.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. He couldn’t force himself to call her. He was sure his heart will break if she would cry or the like. So he entered the chat room, hoping she was there. She was…

_**Riyu:** Jumin! Hello <3_

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, hello, my love._

_**Jumin Han:** You’re here alone?_

_**Riyu:** Not anymore :)_

_**Riyu:** How’s your work?_

_**Jumin Han:** Riyu, I have something to tell you._

_**Riyu:** Yes?_

_**Jumin Han:** I just got the information that the case regarding the search for a person responsible for abandoning the puppies has been closed._

_**Riyu:** Oh… _

_**Jumin Han:** I’m terribly sorry. I promised whoever it was would suffer the consequences._

_**Jumin Han** : But there were no clues, they didn’t leave any traces…_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m sorry._

_**Riyu:** It’s not your fault, Jumin._

_**Riyu:** It would be a miracle if anyone could find them._

_**Jumin Han:** You’re not blaming me?_

_**Riyu:** What?! No! Of course I’m not blaming you!_

_**Jumin Han:** Then I’m glad…_

_**[707 has entered the chat room]** _

__

_**707:** Maybe God Seven could help you?_

_**707:** _

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t need your help._

_**Riyu:** Jumin…_

_**707:** You’re still mad at me, Juju? T-T_

_**Jumin Han:** Of course I’m._

_**Jumin Han:** If it was not for you, we could help Riyu much earlier,_

_**Jumin Han:** but you decided to keep all the information from V to yourself._

_**707:** I already apologized for it T-T_

_**707:** And I told you, Juju_

_**Jumin Han:** Stop calling me that._

_**707:** I was just doing what V told me to do…_

_**707:** And I learned everything not long before you…_

_**707:** So please, don’t be mad at me T-T_

_**Riyu:** Jumin… It’s not Seven fault._

_**Jumin Han:** I blame him. I blame V. And Zen. They all kept something from me._

_**Riyu:** Then blame me as well. I was also keeping many things from you._

_**Jumin Han:** You were frightened, I understand that. And you never ceased to remind me that you can’t tell me everything._

_**Riyu:** Jumin, that is all past now…_

_**Jumin Han:** I must admit, I may be able to forgive you, Luciel._

_**707:**   
_

_**707:** Thank heavens T-T_

_**Jumin Han:** But V…_

_**Jumin Han:** Excuse me, I must go._

_**Riyu:** Jumin…_

_**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

He put the phone back on the desk, his hand trembling. Would he ever be able to forgive V? He knew about Riyu’s parents from the beginning, he knew they were associated with Rika’s cult… Moreover, V proposed that Riyu can be part of the RFA on purpose… He didn’t admit it, but wasn’t it obvious? Everything to achieve his goals. Everything to reach Rika somehow… And Rika… Jumin hated her. She manipulated many people, she manipulated V… And she was partly responsible for Riyu suffering. 

Knocking on his office door pulled him out from his thoughts, "Yes?”

It was his father who came in. Jaehee peeked through the opened door after him, checking if everything is alright or if she must interfere. Jumin nodded at her so she left and closed the door.

Jumin moved his gaze to his father slowly, “What brings you to my office, father?”

The old man smiled calmly, “I assume I could just talk to you through the phone about this, but I was nearby. I thought we should meet at dinner, you and me, and Riyu.”

Jumin felt as if something clenched his throat. He was trying to save his stony expression. “What for?” He asked in a monotone voice.

“I think it’s time to try to fix our relationship. The three of us, I mean. If you’re thinking about Riyu seriously, then-”

“Father,” Jumin interrupted him sharply. He couldn’t control himself anymore, “first of all, would you please stop calling her by her name? I just can’t bear it.”

The old man’s eyes opened wide, “What? Then how should I-”

“Secondly,” Jumin continued, decided to ignore his father’s alleged surprise, “what are your real intends?”

His father was pale, looking at him in shock. _What a terrible actor…_ Jumin thought, feeling as his anger is growing extremely quickly. But he didn’t feel hot, his lungs were so full of coldness it was unreal. He was under the impression there is ice growing on his ribs.

“What are you talking about, son?”

Jumin closed his eyes, rubbed his eyelids, “Stop pretending. First this dress, now this… Do you have hopes for something?” He pierced the old man with an intense stare.

“What are you saying, son?! Of course not! This is insane, Jumin!”

“You’re the one who’s insane if you thought only for a minute that she’ll ever return to you.”

His father started to look angry, now he was red on his face, “I wouldn’t even dare to think this way!”

Jumin went silent, his heart was beating painfully. He simply couldn’t believe him… He couldn’t get rid of that irritating, tiring feeling that his father is lying, that he would try to take Riyu away if the opportunity arose.

Finally, he broke the silence with a two short sentence, “A dinner is a bad idea. I can’t agree to this.” And he immediately felt regret as he saw a disappointment and sadness on the old man’s face.

“What do you expect of me then, son? Should I cease to contact you?”

“No, of course no-”

“Should I pretend that this girl did not exist?”

“Maybe that would be for the best.”

“It’s impossible and absurd.”

“You see?” Jumin commented in a professional tone as if he caches his business partner on lying. “You don’t even want to hear about stopping thinking about her.”

“That’s not it. You’re beginning to sound paranoid, my son. And I’m starting to worry about you…”

Jumin frowned, “There is no need to worrying about me. I’m perfectly fine.”

His father said nothing this time. The look on his face - full of worries and also fear… The old man was just looking at him like at someone weird - like he was insane. It hurt Jumin really badly, but that was not important right now.

“Is this everything you wanted to say, father?”

The old man sighed, “Yes, I’m leaving. But please consider this dinner. I don’t have any suspicious ideas. Trust me, Jumin.”

Jumin followed his father to exit with his gaze. Trust him? He could not. Every time he tried, the memory of their last dinner came back to his mind, when Riyu was shuddering at every of the old man’s touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s your quarantine’s going, guys?  
> I feel like I’m losing my mind, even if I love working from home.  
> Writing is the only thing that saves me now. I can transfer my madness into text. So be aware of what’s coming next. Not quite yet in this chapter, but still…

It was evening when Riyu was done with bathing and brushing Elizabeth’s fur. Elizabeth was meowing and purring, curled up at Riyu’s laps. Little Hige was sitting near the chair, squealing jealously.

“You have been brushed already, Hige,” She said to a little dog. “Now it’s Elizabeth’s turn, I’m sorry.”

Great… She was talking with animals - not like she hasn’t been doing it before, but day after day, alone in this big apartment… She had only them to talk to. Of course, she was visiting chat rooms quite often and calling Zen or Jaehee, but they had their own lives, their own work, and matters to attempt to. So it’s not like she could taking all their time. And that was yet another reason to consider Jumin’s offer about her studies…

Moreover, RFA did not plan another party yet, so she hasn’t had anything to do… She was suffocating in this apartment, and she was feeling lonely lately. But she couldn’t tell that to Jumin - he would think she blames him and that was not true, and he would probably decide to stay at home for some long time to make her happy - what means more work for Jaehee.

When Riyu suddenly heard the door opening, she pushed Elizabeth aside, ignoring her irritated meowing. She went to the main room quickly, Hige toddling after her.

“Jumin,” She smiled at him, watching him removing his jacket, “I missed you.”

He smiled lovingly, “I missed you too, my love.”

Riyu noticed recently that he was giving her this cute names more and more often. It felt nice… She moved closer to him and embraced him tightly.

“Oh, you really missed me,” Jumin concluded and kissed the top of her head.

“Yes… How was your day at work?” Riyu asked as they both headed to the bedroom.

Jumin was taking his time to answer this simple question. He scratched Elizabeth behind the ear and then patted Hige on its small head. “Father visited me at the office,” He said, then sat heavily on the bed.

“Oh,” Riyu was standing before him, not sure what to say to that. “How… How his been doing?”

The steely look that Jumin gave her made her shiver a little.

“He proposed dinner with us.”

Riyu couldn’t tell whether Jumin was mad or not. His voice was inscrutable as always. “And what do you think?” She asked.

“I told him it’s a bad idea, but… I had a whole day to think about it and I don’t know anymore… I wish to hear your opinion on this.”

“Hm,” Riyu sat next to him, wondering. “Maybe we should give him a chance, Jumin…”

“Maybe you’re right. I just can’t tell what’s in his mind.”

“I’m almost sure he’s just trying to fix this weird situation between the three of us.” Jumin just nodded, so after a moment, she continued, “Jumin, I’ve been thinking about my studies… I might consider your offer.”

“That’s good,” His voice sounded much more livingly now. “Let me just take a shower and we’ll talk about this.”

So after a minute, she was waiting for Jumin at the bed, already in her nightgown, in the company of Elizabeth and Hige. There was so much going on in her head right now, that she almost missed the fact her phone was vibrating.

The caller’s ID said ‘Mr. Chairman"…

Riyu bit her lower lip. Should she ignore it? She couldn’t avoid him forever, but… She was, in fact, still awkward around him. But if she’d be avoiding him again and again, it will never be normal…

She took a deep breath and picked up the phone, “Yes?”

“Riyu, I’m glad you picked up. Good evening.”

“Yes, good evening, Mr. Han. Is something the matter?”

The old man sighed, “I’m worried about Jumin, so I decided to call you. Maybe you’ll able to talk some senses into him. He’s a little paranoid lately… It’s not like I don’t understand him, but-”

“You mean the dinner? We already talked about this. He’s reconsidering it. I personally think it’s a good idea. Also, Mr. Han… I know that he might be cold for you now, but I assure you, he still values you very much. He just needs time.”

“It’s the same for me, my ange- I mean Riyu. My apologies. ”

She refrained from catching her breath loudly. Because of Mr. Han’s verbal stumbling, she was beginning to admit that maybe Jumin’s fears were correct.

“Actually,” The old man continues, “I shouldn’t even call you by your name - according to Jumin.”

Riyu blinked, “What? That’s a little bit-”

“Too much? Paranoid? That is why I’m worried about him.”

“Thank you for telling me all of this, Mr. Han. I must be going now. Oh, and also, I don’t have anything against you calling me by my name. Have a nice evening,” She told all of this in one breath and when she hung up, she breathed in relief. This conversation tired her. She put the phone on the night shelf and then she saw that Jumin was standing in the entrance to the bedroom.

His eyes gleamed like a predator’s. Riyu immediately understood that he had heard at least part of her conversation with Mr. Chairman and that he didn’t like what he heard. But she wasn’t going to hide it like she was doing something wrong! Because she wasn’t!

“You were talking to my father?” Jumin asked in a low voice, approaching the bed.

“Yes,” She said, staring at him bravely. “He’s worried about you.”

He sat at his side of the bed, his back to her face, “Why is he even calling you? What is he thinking? And, more importantly, why are you still keeping his number?”

Riyu frowned, “Jumin, would you please look at me?”

“I can’t.”

“And why is that?”

“I’m so mad right now I can’t control my expressions. I don’t want to frighten you.”

She wasn’t expecting to hear that… After a moment of silence, she moved on the bed so as to be closer to him, then clung to his back. He stiffened immediately.

“Jumin, I understand your concerns, but I also think that you are a little bit paranoid. I mean… Isn’t it normal that I keep your father’s number? Do you really think I should get rid of it? And what is wrong by him calling me by name? I’m a bit unsure about his intentions as well but on the other hand… I don’t want to believe he’s this sly. He was always nice and kind to me.”

After these last words, Jumin tensed even more. He turned around to face her and Riyu had to admit… his angry cold expression, at this closeness, was quite scary. She shuddered when he slowly reached her neck with his hand. Even if this gesture was tender, it was so powerful and domineering at the same time. She gulped quietly.

“And I don’t like you being so nice to him,” He said, caressing her skin with cold fingers.

Riyu felt hypnotized again. Her breath fastened, “Jumin… You can’t be… jealous of him forever…”

“But I can keep reminding you to whom you belong.”

Before she managed to say something, he cupped her face with delicate grip and kiss her - on the contrary - strongly, forcefully even. Riyu was almost angry at herself of the fact that she was so weak against his possessive acts… She was melting in his arms, whenever he was holding her as if she was his whole world… And maybe she really was.

* * *

Days were passing quite peacefully. Jumin was trying really hard to not worry about his father’s goals and to believe that Riyu was right about him. It was his father and he missed the time when they were at good terms. So he was strongly considering agreeing to this stupid dinner idea…

Riyu was sleeping next to him, little Hige in her embrace. At first, he wasn’t convinced of letting the pup on their bed, the more so because Hige was still struggling with his abilities to take care of its needs in the right place… But he loved to watch Riyu sleeping so peacefully. And just as he said one day - she did look angelic while hugging little pup like that.

Jumin, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. He felt a strong need to decide what to do with his father’s invitation. He knew Riyu’s opinion on that matter… But she was just trying to be nice. He needed an opinion from someone who can be objective on this subject.

He logged in to the chat room.

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** Why are you here so late at night?_

_**Jumin Han:**???_

_**Jumin Han:** You’re here as well?_

_**Zen:** Why couldn’t you wait till I left? -_-_

_**Jumin Han:** I can’t be here while you’re here?_

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707:** Zen’s so grumpy today_

_**Zen:** _

_**Zen:** I’m tired, okay?_

_**Zen** : Unlike the two of you, I WORK HARD._

_**707:** lololol_

_**707:** I haven’t slept in a few days._

_**Zen:** That’s not working hard ;;;_

_**Zen:** That’s just being insane ;;;_

_**707:** nah~_

_**[Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room]** _

_**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang._

_**Jumin Han:** Glad you’re here._

_**Jumin Han:** I need your opinion._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Why mine?_

_**707:** You can ask God Seven, Juju!_

_**Jumin Han:** I certainly don’t intend to._

_**Jumin Han:** My father invited me and Riyu for dinner._

_**Zen:** _

_**707:** _

_**707:** _

_**Zen:** _

_**Jumin Han:** And that’s exactly why I’m not asking you two._

_**Jaehee Kang:** Hmm._

_**Jumin Han:**??_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I’m not sure why are you asking me this, Mr. Han._

_**Jumin Han:** Really?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Isn’t it natural for him to invite you two for dinner?_

_**Jumin Han:** You think so? You really think so?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Yes. I mean… It’s been a while since…_

_**Zen:** That’s fishy… ;;_

_**Jumin Han:** I didn’t ask you._

_**707:** ohohohohoho~_

_**707:**   
_

_**707:** The love drama continues._

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** Sigh ;;Stop fooling around, Seven. It’s a serious matter._

_**707:** I’m serious!_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I can understand Zen’s concerns, but there is no such thing as a love drama here. At least, I don’t see it that way._

_**Zen:** I don’t know, Jaehee ;;;_

_**Zen:** Firstly, Mr. Chairman offered to pay for her studies._

_**Zen:** And now this?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I’m sorry, but_

_**Jaehee Kang:** I think you all are just a little bit paranoid._

_**Jumin Han:** That’s what Riyu keeps saying…_

_**Zen:** Maybe you girls are right._

_**Zen:** I hope so ;;_

_**[V has entered the chat room]** _

_**707:** V!_

_**V:** Yes, hello everyone ^^_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Hello, V._

_**Zen:** Hi._

_**V:** I was not expecting to see you all here, so late at night._

_**Jumin Han:** I was about to go, actually._

_**V:** Oh… I see._

_**Jumin Han:** Don’t take it personally, V._

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t want to wake Riyu up._

_**Jumin Han:** So if you’ll excuse me._

_**V:** Wait!_

_**Jumin Han:** What is it?_

_**V:** Well, I read your conversation._

_**V:** Can I offer you my opinion?_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m sorry, V._

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t trust you enough… yet._

_**V:** I see… That’s okay ^^_

_**V:** I’m here to tell you guys that I took care of most of the cult members._

_**V:** And as for Rika’s mental health…_

_**Jumin Han:** I’m not in the mood to listening about her right now._

_**Jumin Han:** Now excuse me._

_**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]** _

V’s unexpected appearance disturbed him badly. At least he managed to ask Jaehee for her opinion. She was sensible and responsible. Maybe he’ll agree to this damn dinner. Even if his father had no good intentions, he should trust Riyu…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to wait a bit longer to publish this chapter... But I couldn't resist.  
> There will be a longer waiting time between this and the next chapter, but don't worry, I've already written a little bit ahead. I just don't want this story to end too soon for you. We need to slow down.  
> So... Did you bring the Bible with you? Holy water? No? Then come back when you get them! This chapter is a ride to hell... Trust me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Be aware of: NSFW (obviously)

Another few days have passed. Riyu didn't know whether she should be happy or not that Jumin, at last, agreed upon having dinner with his father.

She was standing at the mirror in the bedroom, fixing her modest dress. Her make up was tender. She looked completely the opposite of what Mr. Han liked.

Jumin approached her, scanned her from tip to toe.

"Well?" She asked, gazing at him with the corner of her eye, "What do you think?"

Jumin hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You look beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Of course. But I must admit, I would rather see you without any clothes on," He hid his face in the crook of her neck and started to trace his way up, with his lips, to her ear.

Riyu giggled and slipped away from his grip, "We don't have time for this, Jumin."

She would gladly stay with Jumin at home, but it'd be too inappropriate to cancel the dinner now. When they both were ready, Driver Kim took them to the restaurant which Mr. Chairman choose. Riyu thought she should be used to places like this after this time spent among rich people, but no... She was still suffocating in this elegant, prestigious and expensive surroundings.

Jumin's father was already waiting for them at the table. When she and Jumin approached the old man, Riyu immediately felt the awkwardness and a tight atmosphere overwhelmed her. There was this weird silence, like the one before the storm... 

"Father," Jumin broke it with a straight voice.

"Jumin, Riyu, welcome. Please, take a seat. Food will be served in a minute."

So they both sat in front of Mr. Chairman. There was a loud creak when Jumin moved his chair closer to hers. They were almost brushing with their arms. Riyu did not comment on that, she tried to be considerate towards him, as he was so nervous...

Conversation between them started not before food has arrived. Slowly... it was becoming more and more normal, casual, natural. Riyu even laughed at the old man jokes a few times, and Jumin didn't mind. After an hour of relaxing, eating, drinking wine and talking, she was ready to consider this dinner a success. But, of course, she forgot what alcohol can do to men.

"Where are my manners," Mr. Chairman said suddenly. "We talk for so long and I still haven't told you how good you two look today."

Riyu could have sworn that when the old man said that, he was looking at her. Or the wine did its part on her senses as well.

She felt Jumin grab her hand under the table, "Thank you," He answered without emotion. "Although I am convinced that you were hoping for Riyu to wear this not so modest dress you gave her."

Her heart sank. She slowly moved her gaze from Jumin's stony features to the old man's face. Mr. Chairman frowned but did say nothing.

Riyu fidgeted at her seat, "Jumin, this comment was unnecessary."

His hand that was grabbing hers under the table squeezed her fingers strong. With his other hand, he just lifted the glass of wine up to his mouth, "On the contrary, I think."

Riyu was trying to talk some reason into Jumin's mind just by looking at him with an obvious suggestion, but he ignored her and spoke reservedly again, "So, father, care to explain to us what that gift of yours supposed to mean?"

"My son, it was just a gift..."

Jumin snorted quietly yet meaningly, "Just a gift..."

Mr. Chairman looked as he was about to say something to that, but Riyu moved her gaze to him, this time trying to convince him by simply her desperate staring not to continue this topic. 

The old man cleared his throat. "I have some wonderful news for you two," He said.

"What might it be? Another woman?" Jumin moved the glass and watched the wine sliding against its walls.

This time Riyu pulled his hand quite harshly, frowned at him with her lips tightened in a line. Again, Jumin ignored her.

"No, my son," Mr. Han continued calmly, "it's regarding people responsible for abandoning puppies."

Both him and Riyu looked at the old man in surprise.

"I've learned that the case is closed."

There was a strong shudder wandered through a Jumin's hand, "How do you even know about that case?"

"My people have their ways," Mr. Chairman said simply. "What's more important, the case is opened again, and my people were able to hunt down a man responsible for that cruel act."

Riyu gasped, she felt grateful, she felt tears filling her eyes, "That's... That's good... I'm... I'm so grateful to you, Mr.Han! Jumin, you hear it? Finally-" 

She went silent as she saw Jumin's face. He was holding his glass of wine very still, in a strong grip. If the look could kill...

"Who told you we needed your help, father?"

"But..." Mr. Chairman cleared his throat again. "It doesn't matter, right? This cruel man will be punished and that's what important."

At this point, Jumin was squeezing Riyu's hand so much, that she started to feel pain. Yet she said nothing, an awkward silence hovered above the three of them yet again.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" The old man proposed. Riyu could clearly see that Jumin's father is trying so hard to save this conversation. "Did you think about your studies, Riyu?"

For crying out loud! Why, from all the topics, he decided to choose this one!

Jumin rose from his seat suddenly, making a lot of noise in the process. People present in the restaurant began to turn their heads in their direction.

"Riyu decided that I'll be the one helping her with tuition. Now, if that's everything you have to say, father, excuse us, we must leave."

Riyu blinked and get angry, "What? No. We're not leaving, Jumin."

"Yes, we are."

"No. And to your information I am not an object to trade for."

"That's not what I meant."

Mr. Chairman was jumping with his gaze between the two of them, "Um... My children, it's okay, if you want to leave-"

"I'm not going anywhere," Riyu said boldly while looking Jumin straight into his cold, darkening eyes. She has had enough of this. 

Jumin fixed his jacket, "As you wish. You can stay as long as it suits you. I'll inform Driver Kim to wait for you here."

"I can manage myself," She said proudly. "I'll call for a taxi." 

"You'll drive back with Driver Kim."

They were looking into each other eyes without any more words, then Jumin turned on his heel and hurried to en exit, not looking back.

Riyu snorted, turned her head to the table and grabbed a glass of wine. She took a big sip, not caring what Mr. Chairman might think of her right now.

"Riyu, my dear..." The old man said gently. "I know my son is not easy to deal with now, but... Maybe you should rather go after him?"

"No. I'm not going after him. He's acting like a freaking ballerina."

Did Mr. Chairman laugh a bit? Maybe, but soon, he sighed sadly, "I don't want to be the reason for your quarrels."

"You are not, Mr. Han. Jumin's childlike stubbornness is."

"Do you think he will ever believe me I don't have any bad intentions?"

Riyu sighed loudly, took another sip of wine, then lowered her head, "I hope so... For now, it must be enough that I believe you, Mr. Han."

* * *

Riyu came back to Jumin's apartment late at night, drunk a little bit. She was still angry at him and his childish behavior. When she was taking her elegant shoes off, Hige was, of course, accompanying her happily, wiggling his tail, barking sweetly.

"Shh..." She placed her finger at her lips. "You'll wake up your daddy."

"I'm not sleeping," A cold voice reached her from the main room.

The anger laying deep in her lungs grew stronger, traveled up to her throat, squeezed her by her neck. She left her coat on the hook and headed through the main room to the bedroom. She didn't even glance at Jumin. She knew that when she did, a quarrel would break out between them again. She just wanted to go to bed, fall asleep and forget about that day.

"How was your sweet little dinner with my father?" Jumin's hoarse voice stopped her in her way.

Riyu clenched her jaw and turned to face him. He was there, sitting on the sofa, surrounded by darkness. The light of the night lamps coming through the windows reflected in his eyes and the empty bottle of wine... He certainly drank more that evening than she did.

"You're drunk and I'm going to bed."

"You didn't answer my question."

Riyu clenched her fingers into fists, "You know what? Nice. It was nice. That's all."

Jumin did not take his eyes off her, piercing her with his more and more furious gaze, "I'm sure of it. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Would you stop with this nonsense already?!" She stood strong and stayed still even when Jumin rose sharply from the sofa and took a step toward her.

"Nonsense?" He muttered through clenched teeth. "He's peeking his nose into everything regarding you. Are you blind?"

"No, that's you who is delusional!" She exclaimed in anger. "And I'm tired and going to bed!"

When Riyu turned on her heel and took a step in the direction of the bedroom, she felt a strong grip above her wrist. She looked at Jumin with a frown.

"No, you're not," His tall figure was in front of her, she started to feel a little bit of fear. "We're not done talking."

"Yes, we are."

"And what gave you this idea?"

"We're done talking because I'm saying so!" She tried to jerk her arm away from his iron grip, but with no result.

"We'll be done talking when I SAY SO." 

Riyu couldn't bear it anymore. She swung her free hand and hit him in the face, not knowingly, not quite controlling it.

There was a moment of shock at Jumin's face, but it lasted there maybe for a split second. Next, he pulled her sharply and forcefully toward himself. Riyu gasped, her heart was beating painfully. Suddenly, he leaned and crushed her lips with his own. She trembled, moaned and pushed him away.

But Jumin was still holding her hand. Her mind and her heart were fighting right now. He pulled her to himself again, this time placing his other hand at her back, pressing her body against his own so she can't go away. This kiss was even more angry and passionate than the one before. Their breaths were shaky and heavy. Riyu was digging her fingers into his chest, standing on her toes to reach him easier. Then she pushed him away again, catching a breath, her heart beating fast. She turned her back to him, faced the bedroom, ready to leave him there, but... she couldn't! In the next moment, she rushed back to him and clung to him again.

Jumin slid his hand into her hair, turned with her and suddenly pressed her against the wall with a loud bang. Riyu gasped and whimpered in the weirdest pleasure she ever felt. There was a storm in her mind now, all pros and cons flashed through her head. She tried to pull away again, but half-hearted... And this time it was enough that Jumin just held her in place for a moment and she gave up to her dark desires... 

He pushed his knee between her legs and Riyu moaned with her lips tightly closed. Then his hands flew down, and she heard him hurriedly unbuckled his belt. His breath was raspy and hot just like hers. She quickly slipped her hands down as well and with her trembling fingers she pulled her dress up, with which Jumin immediately helped her. 

"Look down," He ordered in a husky voice. "I want you to watch while I take you."

So she looked down as under the spell, her mind dizzy with all the emotions. He didn't even care to pull her panties down, he just slipped it aside. In the next second, he thrust into her with a groan. Riyu moaned in a mindblowing pleasure, wrapped his neck with her arms and lifted her leg to his hip to give him more access.

Jumin was thrusting into her wildly, they both didn't even try to suppress lewdly moans and sounds they were making. Her back was rubbing brutally against the wall, which she ignored, she didn't think about it at all. Her mind, her body, her senses - everything was focused on the animalistic act that was taking place between them. On this pleasant sensation of rage, pain, excitement, and heat.

She heard his jerky groans right in her ear, she leaned her head against the wall behind her, whimpering and gasping for air. He fastened, pushed her to the wall even more forcefully, "Look... down." His almost furious voice was cracking. He accelerated his pace, again and again, she had trouble with breathing. But she was obediently looking down, observing as they both finally, in a hard to describe bliss, reached their peaks...

At the end there were only two of them in the room, in the darkness, leaning against the wall. Riyu was trembling like crazy, feeling as if she was about to see stars. Her and Jumin's loud breaths were mixing into one. He rested his hand and forehead on the wall next to her.

They were silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "angry sex" scene was strongly inspired by the 'Outlander' show I watched on Netflix.  
> I recommend you to watch it yourself, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were people who didn’t like the certain scene in the last chapter. I understand and respect that. I just want to remind you this is not a PG13 story, and if you’re uncomfortable with some dark, hardcore topics/scenes, then don’t be mad at me, just don’t read it.   
> Also, for those who want to read further, bear with me, their relationship will develop :)  
> For now, there will be a few less dramatic chapters. The story will slow down, we must begin to dose the tension. I hope I won’t bore you :)

They were both sitting on the sofa in the main room, arm to arm, in silence, gazing blankly into nothingness and darkness filling the room. Jumin still had alcohol in his veins, but after what happened, he felt like he was sobering up immediately. His heart was pounding, his stomach clenching. With the corner of his eyes, he saw that Riyu was sitting there completely still and stiff. She held her hands on her knees in an awkward manner.

Jumin glanced at his hands - his fingers trembled nervously. Unable to calm down, he tightened and straightened them, rubbed them against itself. He would never think that something so aggressive might happen between them.

Months passed since their first time and yes - he wanted to spend those intimate moments with her again, but… he didn’t think it would happen that way. Of course, it felt so amazingly good while happening, so mesmerizing and unrealistic even, bu now… He felt guilty.

“Riyu, I-”

“I’m so sorry I hit you, Jumin,” She interrupted him. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Jumin blinked and looked at her fully. Her messy hair was covering her face. She was looking down at her feet now.

“No matter how mad I was.”

“No, Riyu, I-” Jumin fixed his tie nervously and slowly, tenderly, he put his hand on her thigh. “I should be the one apologizing. I was… I was too rough. Would you ever forgive me?”

“Well…” She whispered, still avoiding eye contact. “It’s not like I was resisting too much…”

Jumin felt his face getting hotter. He cleared his throat, fighting in his mind with images of Riyu pinned against the wall, moaning loudly, desperately… He cleared his throat, “I… Did I hurt you?”

“I might end up with some nasty bruises on my back,” She massaged the back of her neck. “But I’ll endure it. Do not worry about it too much.”

Jumin suddenly remembered about her scars… The scars that prove her parents’ cruelty, who whipped her like an animal. Now he felt truly terrible… “I’m so terribly sorry, Riyu…” He rested against her side and hide her within his arms, hugged her tenderly, scared he might hurt her again.

“No, that’s okay, Jumin…” She whispered shyly. “Can we… stop fighting now?”

“I do not wish to fight with you, my love, but you were right all the time… I’m… My anxiety over you is so strong… Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

Riyu returned his embrace, sighing quietly, “If you don’t trust your father’s intentions, try at least trust me, Jumin. I know it’s hard for you after everything that happened, but do you really think I would go back to him?”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

“Then… Is all this fuss necessary?”

Jumin pulled away slowly and touched Riyu’s cheek gently, “You need to understand, Riyu… I believe I told you that before, but I always considered emotions unnecessary. And when I met you… All these emotions just hit me like a wave. I don’t remember being that angry ever before. I got annoyed at times, yes, but not mad. I learned just now… I’ve must have been suppressing all this anger inside me for too long. And it just…”

“Exploded?” She sniffed again with her nose. “I think it’s the same for me… After all these years spent with my parents…”

“Yes, we’re pretty alike. Maybe that’s why we understand each other.”

“But it can’t be like this, Jumin… We shouldn’t be fighting like this. We should try harder on being our best selves.”

“I promise I’ll try harder.”

She smiled at him, rose a bit and kissed his forehead, “Now, we both need some sleep, don’t you think?”

He nodded, took both her hands in his and kissed its knuckles, “Shall we spend tomorrow night watching movies till early morning? I miss doing such simple things with you.”

She sniffed, her eyes were glistening. But she was smiling, “That’s a great idea.”

* * *

After what happened that night something changed between them. Riyu couldn’t name it. She didn’t know it was a good or bad thing. All she knew was that they both let themselves be carried away, both transferred their anger into something else… Several weeks have passed since then, Mr. Chairman never offered them a meeting again. The atmosphere between them was still difficult, but the general conflict seemed to calm down… Maybe avoiding the topic was a better solution than trying desperately to fix this strange relationship?

In the meantime, she chose one of the art academies that Jumin found for her. He wanted her to choose the most expensive one, but she refused. All of these - even the cheapest ones - were way too prestigious for her anyway… She still felt very complicated about this situation. She was happy she was about to make her dream come true, but she was also disgusted with herself because this dream of hers was to come true thanks to Jumin’s money. She did not start a relationship with him because of his wealth but in the end, she was planning to use it for her own goals.

The Academy of Fine Arts which she chose to study was full of wealthy students, but they studied there for their own money, or possibly their family’s money… And she? If anyone found out, her opinion would be tarnished…

The first day of her studies came quicker than she thought. Within all of these rich people, she felt very uncomfortable in her first weeks at the academy. As it turned out later, the acting skills she acquired at the Mr. Chairman’s side came in handy because she still had to pretend. To her surprise, she even met a small group of people she liked.

No one knew he was in a relationship with Jumin. She traveled to and from the academy in another limousine and with another driver so as not to arouse suspicion. Her classmates sometimes asked her about her family and contacts, but she always got rid of their curiosity saying that she did not want to flaunt about anything, that this is not why she is at this university.

One day, they were assigned to groups of two to prepare an artistic project by the end of the year. They were to decide for themselves what to prepare. Riyu was assigned to a group with Soowon - she had no influence on this, professor matched them in pairs. And she was lucky she was not assigned with one of those self-righteous girls.

Soowon approached her after class when she was already going to the limousine.

“Riyu Cheong, am I right?” He asked with a pleasant smile. He was a dark-haired, even handsome boy, average by local standards. “We’re assigned to the project together… We don’t know each other well yet. We go together for some classes.”

“Ah, yes, right,” Riyu nodded, “You are Soowon.”

“I think it’s a good idea for us to meet somewhere and discuss what we want to do for the project.”

Riyu scratched her cheek, thoughtfully, “Do you have time now? We can take an hour to talk if it suits you. I will only let my… boss know.”

Soowon blinked in confusion, “Are you sure you can just take your time off like that?”

Riyu chuckled nervously and waved her hand, “Yes, yes. My boss is very forgiving.”

“Great! Let’s go to a cafe nearby.”

Before they went to the cafe, she sent a message to Jumin.

I’m sorry, Jumin. I’ll be home later today. I have to stay and talk to a colleague about the project we have to prepare by the end of the year. Is it okay?

She didn’t get the answer until she and Soowon reached the cafe, made their orders, and settled back comfortably.

Of course. If something happens, please call and notify me immediately, my love.

She didn’t know she was smiling at the phone screen until Soowon said:

“Who are you smiling at?” He asked playfully.

Riyu blinked and put down the phone in a bit too flatulent manner, “It’s just my boss.”

“Hmm… You two must have a good relationship,” He chuckled.

Well done, Riyu, She thought angry at herself. Keep up the good work, Riyu.

“It’s nothing out of ordinary,” She said, trying to save a stony face. “We’re just on good terms, that’s all.”

Fortunately, Soowon gave up this topic and brought up a new one, “So, what are you good at? When it comes to art.”

“In writing… I think so.”

He rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand, thoughtfully, “I am quite good at drawing. You know what… I have long thought about creating a comic or graphic novel, but I never had a story idea.”

Riyu immediately understood what the boy was proposing, “Do you think we could join forces this way?”

Soowon smiled brightly, “Yes! We just need to settle some details. We won’t make much in an hour, but it’s always a start.”

It turned out that they quickly caught a common language and came up with many ideas. For now, it was only a miserable outline of what they wanted to create, but they had a whole year ahead of them.

Riyu was coming back home happy. Sitting in the limo, she grabbed the phone and saw that Jumin was on the messenger. She logged in.

_**Riyu:** Jumin, you’re here! ^^_

_**Jumin Han:** You’re at your phone._

_**Jumin Han:** then I’m guessing you’re going home._

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**Riyu:** Yes. I’m excited about this project I told you about._

_**Riyu:** We decided with Soowon to prepare a comic book._

_**Jumin Han:** Soowon?_

_**Riyu:** I’ll be responsible for the story, and he’ll draw._

_**Riyu:** And that’s good, cause I can’t draw shit ^^’_

_**Jumin Han:** Who is this Soowon?_

_**Riyu:** Um… A classmate of mine?_

_**707:** lololololol_

_**Riyu:** Oh, you’re here, Seven._

_**707:** Mr. Director, r u jealous?_

_**707:** _

_**Jumin Han:** No._

_**Jumin Han:** I’m just asking out of curiosity. _

_**707:** lolololol_

_**707:** Riyu, this Soowon_

_**707:** Is he handsome?_

_**707:** _

_**Riyu:** Why? _

_**Riyu:** Are you that lonely? _

_**707:** … T-T_

_**707:** Ouch. So cold, Ms. future-Mr.Director’s-wife!_

_**707:** I’m not asking for me._

_**Jumin Han:** Wife?_

_**707:** Tell me, Riyu,_

_**707:** Is this Soowon more handsome than our Juju?_

_**Riyu:** He’s an average boy. And he’s nice, which is rare in this academy._

_**Riyu:** That’s all. Stop asking these stupid questions._

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, cut it out, Luciel._

_**707:** Argh T-T naaggginggg~_

_**Jumin Han:** More importantly, _

_**Jumin Han:** Why should I be jealous?_

_**Jumin Han:** They’re working on the project together._

_**Jumin Han:** It’s for educational purposes. _

_**Riyu:** Jumin… Don’t let him drag you into this…_

_**707:** LOLOLOLOL_

_**707:** educational purposes_

_**707:** Yeah, right_

_**707:** _

_**Riyu:** *slaps Seven with the kimchi*_

_**707:** *in shock*_

_**707:** Why did u do this?!_

_**707:** I might die T-T_

_**[V has entered the chat room]** _

__

_**707:** V! Hiya!_

_**Jumin Han:** Hello, V._

_**V:** Hi, everyone ^^_

_**V:** Glad Riyu’s here._

_**Riyu:** Huh?_

_**V:** I want to ask_

_**V:** Would you consider inviting quests for the party again?_

_**Jumin Han:** Party?_

_**V:** Yes, I thought it’s the right time to host another one._

_**V:** So, what would you say to that, Riyu? ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is still slowly developing.  
> But be patient, it’s the quiet before the storm :>

“You sure you can manage inviting guests for party now? When you’re studying and working on your project?” Jumin asked her with concern.

They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast together. Riyu sipped her coffee and nodded.

“I’ll do my best, Jumin. Don’t worry.”

“And it’s not too soon for you? I mean, the last party was held when you were still…”

“With your father, yes, I remember. I can manage this, Jumin, really.”

He sighed, and Riyu rose from her seat to approach him. She leaned gently and kissed Jumin’s temple, “You’re worrying too much." 

He wrapped her with his one arm, "Of course I’m worried. You’re very dear to me.”

“I know that, Jumin. But I don’t want you to torment yourself with all these thoughts. Don’t you remember what I told you once? I don’t want to be the reason for your dark thoughts only…”

“You are not. Riyu, look at me. Look down.”

When he said ‘look down’ she heard his voice echoing in her mind, but it was not his normal voice… It was his voice from THAT moment - when he pressed her against the wall, when she felt so wonderfully vulnerable…

“Riyu? Can you please look me in the eyes?”

She broke out of her memories, blushing. She nodded and moved her gaze to his grey eyes, shyly.

“You are the reason for many of my wonderful thoughts and feelings, remember that.”

She nodded again, couldn’t say a word.

Jumin smiled playfully, “Don’t forget I’m a businessman, my love. I calculate everything. The relationship with you gives me too much good to give up.”

She relaxed a bit and giggled, “Of course, Mr. Han. Now, I must go to my class. Oh, and Jumin, I will come home later today.”

“You will work on the project?”

“Yes. I’ll stay in the library for a little longer.”

“With Soowon?”

“Yes,” She answered long and carefully. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Now Jumin was avoiding her eyes, “I don’t.”

“Jumin… Trust me, please.”

“I know, I trust you.”

She kissed him on the forehead. At least, he was trying.

* * *

Riyu was in a hurry to the library, where Soowon should already be waiting for her. To her chest, she was pressing notes and the like needed to present initial ideas for the story of the comic. Unexpectedly, she ran into someone - or maybe someone ran into her? Everything fell from her hands to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” She spat out and crouched to gather her things.

“Look where you’re going,” She heard a nasty voice above her.

Riyu raised her head and saw one of these famous and extremely mean girls. She frowned.

“Maybe you should apologize too?” Riyu suggested dryly.

The girl laughed, then snorted and gave Riyu a look, “Stay away from Soowon. Did I make myself clear?”

Riyu rolled her eyes and when she had collected everything from the floor, she straightened up with her chin up. She looked straight at unpleasant girl’s face, “This is not a high school, and I am not interested in him. Grow the fuck up.”

The girl opened her mouth and became speechless. Riyu passed her by and headed for the library more calmly. She ignored 'You will regret it, bitch!’ shouted after her.

Really… As if she didn’t have enough problems on her mind. But she did manage worse, right? So she can manage it now. She took a deep breath before walking over to the computer table where Soowon was sitting.

“Hi,” She said quietly and put her notes on the counter.

The boy nodded, smiling, “Can we work more today than last time?”

“Yes, yes, I notified my boss, there should be no problem.”

“I was wondering… Where do you work?”

“I would like not to talk about it. I am convinced that the fewer people know about me at this school, the further they are from judging me.”

Soowon put his chin on his hand, smiled brightly, “You’re a mysterious person. But you’re right.”

“So, don’t ask about me. I won’t ask about you. Let’s focus on work.”

The next days passed the same and she liked it. In the morning she would spend time with Jumin at breakfast, it was calm and nice, he really tried to become sure that he could trust her. She’d spend her noon in class, and spend her afternoons in the library every day, working with Soowon on their comic. In the evenings, she’d return home to devote the rest of her time to her small family: Jumin, Hige and Elizabeth… It was the greatest and first real family she had.

Sometimes she posted on the chat photos of the progress of the comic.

_**Yoosung:** WOW!_

_**Yoosung:** _

_**Yoosung:** This is amazing!_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, the art style is very nice._

_**Riyu:** Soowon does the drawing ^^’ But the story is mine._

_**Jumin Han:** I read it._

_**Jumin Han:** It’s a really interesting story. In addition, I think the story is much more important than drawing. In the case of a comic._

_**Riyu:** I think both are equally important, Jumin ^^_

_**Jumin Han:** I can’t agree with you, my love._

_**Jumin Han:** After all, if it wasn’t for your story, Soowon wouldn’t even start drawing._

_**Jumin Han:** Because he couldn’t think of anything so intriguing._

_**Jaehee Kang:** I think you’re a little unfair, sir._

_**Riyu:** Yes, if not for Soowon’s drawings, I would not have presented this story to the world._

_**Jumin Han:** I am convinced that you could handle it without his drawings._

_**Yoosung:** lololol, why r u sound so pissed, Jumin?_

_**Jumin Han:** Pissed?_

_**Jumin Han:** What nonsense. I’m not pissed._

_**Jumin Han:** I just expressed my opinion._

_**Jumin Han:** Also, I only told the truth._

_**Jumin Han:** Riyu is competent enough and able to create a work worth showing to the whole world without any help._

_**Riyu:** I… Um //// Thank you, Jumin._

_**Jumin Han:** No need to be shy, my love._

_**Jumin Han:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** First, you speak badly about Soowon, sir._

_**Jaehee Kang:** And now you compliment Riyu._

_**Jaehee Kang:** As if you were still…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Nevermind. _

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t understand what you’re implying, Assistant Kang._

One day, when Riyu said goodbye to Soowon and left the library, her phone rang. She looked around suspiciously before she picked it up.

“Jumin?”

“Have you finished your work on the project? I’m nearby, you could come back home with me. I think that would be nice for a change.”

Her heart melted. It was risky, but maybe only this one time they could go back home together… So she rushed to the place where Jumin was waiting for her in his limousine. She also informed her driver that this time he could leave without her. Jumin, just in case, was not to leave his limousine, so that nobody would see him.

When Riyu was near, actually a few steps from the car door, she heard Soowon calling for her.

“Riyu, wait! You left some notes!”

**_Shit._ **

Riyu turned to the boy who was approaching her, with an artificial smile, “Ah yes, thank you.”

Soowon handed her the notes and glanced over her arm, “Oh, is that your car?”

“No, actually-”

She didn’t finish speaking because she heard someone open the door and leave the car. She felt cold.

“Is there a problem, Riyu?” She heard Jumin’s dispassionate voice behind her.

Soowon’s eyes widened and he glanced between Riyu and Jumin.

“Ahahahaha,” Riyu laughed nervously. “This is my boss, Mr. Han. I had to… We had to discuss an important matter.”

Soowon continued to stare at Jumin in shock, and all he spat out was a short “Oh.”

Jumin cleared his throat, “Yes, and as I’m heading to the office, I insisted that Riyu… Miss Riyu go with me.”

Riyu was smiling broadly, though in her head she just facepalmed.

“Ah, yes, I am sorry to interrupt. Riyu, see you tomorrow.”

Soowon went away quickly and left them confused. They silently got into the limousine, and when the car finally started, they both laughed.

“So,” Jumin said playfully, “I’m your boss now?”

Riyu gave him a sidelong look, “I didn’t tell you, Mr. Han?”

“I have to admit it sounds exciting.”

She gasped and covered her mouth, “Oh, what do you mean, sir?”

“I mean,” Jumin moved closer to her and hovered slightly above her, placing one hand on the window behind her, blocking her way with his arm, “it’s a quite interesting scenario.”

Riyu smiled with corners of her lips, her fingers wandering up on Jumin’s chest, “Scenario for what?” She asked.

Jumin smirked in response, “You should know your responsibilities, Miss Riyu." 

She giggled and moved her hands on his back. When he kissed her, as usual with passion, she was grateful for a separate room for the driver. Even if nothing happened, their kisses alone were enough to make this moment very intimate and private.


	7. Chapter 7

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re working for Jumin Freaking Han?” Soowon was gazing at her with intense glam in his eyes.

Riyu sighed loudly, “Because I know you’d react like this? Please, Soowon, let’s concentrate on our work.”

“Yes, yes,” The boy nodded and moved his gaze to sketches that lay before him on the table. Progress on their comic was slow, but they had no intention of hurrying. They wanted their project to be perfect, even if it means many hours spent on improving each comic page and any inaccuracy in its story.

“But, tell me, Riyu… Is he as inaccessible as everyone says?”

Riyu gave the boy a harsh look, “Soowon… What did I tell you?”

“Come on, answer at least one question,” Soowon looked at her pleadingly.

Riyu slapped her hands on the counter, the boy jumped up in his place, and the others in the library turned their heads and mumbled dissatisfied. She leaned toward Soowon and said quietly, “No. Mr. Han is actually very kind. Now, can you stop bothering me with that?”

“Very kind, you say?” The boy giggled, raising his eyebrow. “I saw the look on your face when I approached you. As if I caught you red-handed. Be honest, you have a crush on your boss?”

“I’m just going to ignore this question and go back to work.”

“Oh, come on, I don’t blame you, many women have a crush on him.”

“Soowon!” When she screamed like that, she heard “Shhh” from others in the library. Ashamed, she lowered her head, and Soowon covered his mouth with his hand so as not to laugh. She now dreamed of the ability to kill with her look…

Fortunately, Soowon turned out to be a good friend and did not tire her anymore with questions about Jumin. At least for a while… In college, nothing unusual was happening, only that unpleasant girl who was jealous of Soowon accosted her to say that she had seen her somewhere and she would find out where… Riyu immediately associated the facts. The girl must have seen her on television or the Internet while rumors were circulating about her dinner with Jumin and Mr. Chairman. She knew that Jumin and Jaehee had made sure that these rumors disappeared from the face of the earth, but she couldn’t help the fact that she was a bit worried…

* * *

“I’m sorry, V, but this is insane. I can’t agree to this,” Jumin sighed and waited for his friend’s response, but there was only silence. “I’m guessing by the silence that you understand. Thank you and goodbye. Have a nice evening, V.”

He hung up just as the main door opened. Hige rushed to the exit, barking happily. Jumin went after him.

“Hello, hello, my ugly dog,” Riyu took the pup to her arms and it started to lick her face. “Jumin, how was your day?”

He approached her, took the dog from her hands and to little pup’s disapproval put him on the floor. Then he hugged Riyu gently, “I’ve missed you… as always.”

She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest, “Not a pleasant day, huh?”

“No, it’s just… V called.”

Riyu pulled away slowly and lifted her head to look at him with a faint smile, “And…? Something’s wrong?”

“Come here,” Jumin grabbed her hand and they both headed to the main room, then sat on the sofa. “V called me to say that Rika is on her temporary hospital pass and he proposed we should meet with her. I declined.”

Riyu was silent, her eyes were like focused on something only she could see.

“Riyu? You’re not pleased with my decision? You’d want to meet with her?”

She shooked her head, “I don’t know…”

Jumin closed his eyes, took a little breath. He promised to himself that he’ll be better for her, that he’ll work on his possessiveness over her, “If you wish… Then I can call V back and tell him that I changed my mind. But I’d wish you to think it over seriously. I can’t believe Rika can be trusted… Perhaps V has been manipulated again.”

“To be honest, Jumin, I’m not the one who should meet with her and V… I think you should-”

“I have no intention of seeing her ever again.”

“But…” Riyu averted her eyes slightly. “You loved her once.”

“No,” He said. “I don’t think that was love. Now, when you’re beside me… Now I know what love feels like.”

She shuddered and looked at him with her eyes filled with tears, “Why? How can you say that? I was… I was horrible to you! I hit you! You shouldn’t love someone like me! I’m just like my horrible parents! I-”

Jumin pulled her to himself and hugged her like she was his whole world, “No, you’re not like them, don’t say that. Please, don’t say such ridiculous things, my love. We both were horrible to each other, but aren’t we trying to fix that? Aren’t we work hard on this relationship?”

“B-but,” She was choking in her tears, soaking his shirt, “Would you ever forgive me that I hit you? I don’t know I can forgive myself…I-”

Jumin cupped her face and stared at her red and swollen eyes, “And would you ever forgive me my possessiveness over you, my stubbornness?”

Riyu climbed slightly on her knees on the sofa and leaned towards him to kiss him tenderly on the lips, “I really want this to work between us…”

“I want it too…” He gently grabbed a strand of her hair, looked at her face. He wanted it, maybe their relationship was not perfect… But it could be led in the right direction. It wasn’t too late, “You may not believe in this, but you’re the person who opened the whole new world for me. Everyone was always treating me like I’m perfect, never expected anything from me. But you… You’ve seen the real me, you’ve seen this dark side of me which I was always hiding deep inside me. And even then… You accepted me. You accepted me with my flaws and you believed I can improve. Is it not what love is about?”

“We can improve together… That’s why I think you should meet with V and Rika. When you’re ready, of course. Especially with V… And I should… I should face my parents, and these children they abused. We need to face our demons one day, Jumin.”

“I agree… But before it happens, may I have a request for you?”

Riyu wiped the rest of her tears, then sat down on the sofa with her legs crossed. Her face was brighter than a moment ago, “What is it?”

“I’m slightly concerned that Rika could pretend that she is improving with her mind’s state. Both to V and her doctors. She did worse, so… What if she wants to use her pass to hurt you?”

Riyu shifted nervously in her place, “Jumin… I understand your concern, but… Don’t you think it’s a little too far fetched?”

Jumin nodded, “Perhaps. But could you… For the peace of my mind, consider what I will propose to you?”

“Yes, I’m listening.”

“I thought… And this is hard for me, but I’d do anything for your safety and well-being. V knows that you live here with me… And, I’m sure, Rika knows this as well,” Riyu was just looking at him, did not interrupt him, so he continued, “That’s why you should move to Jaehee’s for some time.”

Riyu now blinked, “What? I don’t understand…”

“I feel like you’d be safer with her. My penthouse is highly secured, but what if Rika manipulate V to come with her to my house? And my father knows and likes V, so he might let then both in… Even if I’d tell my bodyguards to keep Rika away from you, from this apartment… My father might tell them otherwise and they’d listen to him.”

“When you put it that way… You might be right, Jumin. But why would Rika want to hurt me? Out of revenge?”

“I think it’s possible, so let’s try to outsmart her. Nobody needs to know that you’re not here. Nobody but you, me and Assistant Kang.”

Riyu frowned with a determination, “Yes. That’s a good idea. Even if it’s just caution.”

Jumin sighed in relief. He was afraid she wouldn’t agree with this idea, and the idea alone was scary enough… To lose her again, to let her out of the reach of his grip, his sight… But it will be safer this way and it was the most important thing right now…

* * *

Riyu was there, in Jaehee’s place for a couple of hours now. She moved to her place in the evening. She did not bring many things with her, just a couple of her clothes, pajamas, a toothbrush and the like…

Now, she was sitting at the table, in front of Jaehee, in the kitchen. Riyu was staring at her coffee without blinking.

“I am surprised,” Jaehee said, pulling her out of her weird trance.

“Huh?”

“I am surprised that Mr. Han came up with this idea. Remembering how obsessive he was towards you…”

Riyu took a sip of her coffee, “He’s changing… Just as I am. I think that this separation will be good for some time. Our relationship started not as it should… We made many mistakes…”

Jaehee sighed, “I just hope he’s not right about Rika intentions. And that she’ll be back at the hospital soon. I don’t know how long I can hide your presence here from others.”

“I’m sorry, Jaehee. I know it’s hard for you. But it’d be too risky if everybody knows. I know Zen knows how to keep secrets, but Yoosug and Seven? I’m not so sure…”

“I understand. And I’ll help you as long as I can.”

Suddenly, her phone rang, “I’m sorry, Jaehee, give me a moment…” She picked it up, smiling already, “Hello?”

“It’s me, my love.”

“I know it’s you, Jumin. I have your ID on the phone, you know?”

“Of course, how silly of me. How’s your stay at Assistant Kang place? Everything’s alright? Do you need anything? Something is uncomfortable? I can arrange anything you want immediately, I can instruct Assistant Kang if-”

“No, no, Jumin, everything is perfectly fine! It’s jus… I miss you already,” She sighed. “And Elizabeth… and Hige… How are you all?”

Riyu felt Jaehee’s gaze, so she looked at her friend’s face. She fixed her glasses, clearly uncomfortable upon hearing this conversation. Riyu gave her an awkward smile and rose from her seat, so she could head to the separate room.

“I will watch over them, so don’t worry. Also… I don’t want you to worry about me. It’s not easy for me… to be so far away from you, but it’s necessary. And when all this fuss’s over, we will meet again. That… is what’s calming my mind and heart.”

Riyu sat on the bed, felt a bit sad, “I’m fed up with this constant pretense, Jumin … First I had to pretend to you and your father … God, I’ve been pretending to my terrible parents all my life, and now … I pretend to my friend that you are my boss… And I hide from others from RFA that I live with Jaehee temporarily… My head is aching, I feel like I’m suffocating.”

“I know, I know my princess. It hurts me when you feel so sad… We have to stand a little longer and everything will be fine again…”

“I hope so…”

“Oh, I forgot to mention to you, but maybe you already know… I talk with my father lately. He told me that the person responsible for abandoning the puppies got a sentence. Fifteen years of imprisonment and a high fine.”

Riyu gasped, didn’t know what to say.

“You’re silent… Funny, I was hoping I’d surprise you, but I guess my father already told you.”

“No, I did not know about this, Jumin! I’m just… I’m in shock! I would not think that this cruel person could get such a severe punishment. It’s great…”

“Just like my father said once, his people have their ways. But why didn’t he tell you himself?”

Riyu smiled with the corner of her mouth, “Maybe he wanted you specifically to tell me this.”

“Oh? But why is that- Hm. I believe I know what you’re implying, my love.”

“He’s trying too, Jumin.”

“…Yes.”

“I should go back to Jaehee for now, Jumin. I’m a guest here and it’s rude to ignore her like that.”

“I understand. I just have a little request for you. For these few days, I wish you’d work on your project with Soowon at Assistant Kang’s place. It will be safer this way. I’m anxious enough when you’re spending so much time at the academy, so, please…”

“Will Jaehee agree to this? I don’t want to be more of a burden to her.”

“You are not and won’t be any burden to her. You are there by my will and at my wish, so Assistant Kang has nothing to say about it.”

Riyu frowned, “Jumin…”

“I know you have a different opinion on this matter, but it’s her job. Forgive me for now, Riyu. I still have some work. I’ll dream about you.”

And he hunged up…

Well… Riyu smiled to herself, though she felt she shouldn’t. Jumin would still be Jumin.

Now all she had to do was tell Jaehee… Gently and cautiously. Before Jumin will surprise her with his demands, giving her no room to object.


	8. Chapter 8

Riyu came up with a story about how she wanted to spend time with her friend and that’s why she would be staying with Jaehee for the next few days - she presented such a version of events to Soowon and suggested that they should work on the project there. At first, the boy was surprised but she hurried to explain that she personally is much more comfortable and effective at work while staying at home.

Soowon agreed, and they were now sitting in the room where Riyu slept, leaning over the pages and notes.

“Maybe next time we will meet at my place?” The boy suddenly asked, “Only then it will be fair.”

Riyu scratched her neck nervously and opened her mouth to come up with something to get out of the situation. She promised Jumin that she would not expose herself if it was not needed… That was when the front door opened. Jaehee returned home, rescuing her from trouble.

Riyu introduced Soowon to Jaehee and the short-haired girl suggested that she would make coffee for everyone. After a while, the three of them sat over the drawings, discussing.

Riyu smiled to herself when she was soon excluded from the conversation, and Soowon seemed to be absorbed in the discussion with Jaehee. When Jaehee noticed Riyu’s meaningful look, she just cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

Suddenly, Riyu’s phone vibrated. She apologized to her two friends absorbed in conversation and looked at the screen. It was Jumin who called. She narrowed her eyebrows… He knew they were working on the project now, and since he was calling, it must have been something important…

“I’m sorry, I need to take it,” She roose from her place and headed to the kitchen. Before she picked up, she covered her mouth with her hand, “Yes?”

“Can you talk?” He sounded serious. Something wasn’t right…

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Hige… He-”

Riyu’s heart sank, “What? What’s with him?”

“He got poisoned, I don’t know yet how. He’s already in a vet-”

“I’ll go to him right now,” She wanted to hang up, but Jumin stopped her:

“Wait. Do you want me to pick you up?”

“No, my driver is near, so it’ll be quicker. Sorry, Jumin, I need to go!”

Riyu quickly found her coat and started putting on her shoes vigorously. Jaehee and Soowon ran out of the room they were in a moment ago.

“Riyu, what’s going on?” The boy asked, alarmed.

“My dog… I have to go, I’m sorry!”

“Wait, I’ll go with you!” Soowon called after her. “Tell me what happened on the way.”

* * *

Jumin arrived at the veterinary clinic later than Riyu. This was not the first time he had visited the vet, although Elizabeth the 3rd had home visits. At the reception, he learned that Hige had surgery and that he should wait for more pieces of information. He didn’t like it, but what else could he do?

He headed for the vet’s room and only when he sat in the waiting room on the chair did he see that Soowon was sitting next to him, staring sadly at the office’s door.

Jumin moved his full gaze to him, “You’re…”

The boy blinked upon hearing his voice and gazed back at him, “Oh… Oh! Mr. Han!” He rose from his seat and bowed. “I think we met once, but let me introduce myself, I’m Soowon Kim, Riyu’s colleague.”

“Yes, I know who you are,” Jumin responded in a monotone, “She’s inside? Ms. Riyu I mean.”

Soowon returned to his seat, sighed: “Yes, the surgery should end soon.”

So they waited there, in silence and awkwardness surrounding them.

Jumin was getting more and more restless. He loosened his tie, time passed very slowly, and no new information appeared. To do something, he opened a chat.  
  


_**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han?_

_**Jumin Han:** Yes?_

_**Jaehee Kang:** What’s wrong with Hige?_

_**Jumin Han:** He got poisoned…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** How in the world…_

_**Jumin Han:** Maids will suffer the consequences._

_**Jumin Han:** I don’t know which one is responsible._

_**Jumin Han:** Did the one who cleaned my apartment overlooked something or the one who was responsible for the Hige’s walks allowed him to eat something from the ground?_

_**Jumin Han:** I’ll fire them both._

_**Jaehee Kang:** _

_**Jaehee Kang:** I hope Hige will be okay…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** Riyu told me once that her previous dog was poisoned by her parents…_

_**Jaehee Kang:** That’s how he died…  
  
_

__**[Jumin Han has left the chat room]**   
  


Visiting the chat room was supposed to calm him down… But it gave the opposite effect. He caught his breath and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. If the story with the puppy repeats itself, Riyu will be devastated…

Finally, the door opened. Both him and Soowon straightened up from their seats immediately. Riyu left the room alone, her eyes were red and swollen, she certainly cried. Jumin felt a tight grip in his chest, he wanted to hug her, hide her in his arms… But because of Soowon’s presence, he could only stand and watch.

Riyu looked at him in surprise, opened her mouth twice before she managed a voice from her throat, her lips trembling, “Mr. Han…”

“How’s Hige?” Jumin was scanning her face, wanting to read something more from her features.

Riyu sniffed, “Resting after surgery, he is still under anesthesia for now… This night will be decisive… If he doesn’t wake up…” Her voice began to break and her eyes filled with tears.

Jumin clenched his jaw to stop himself from making any movement. Meanwhile, Soowon took a long step and embraced Riyu tightly.

“It will be okay, Riyu.”

The girl stiffened in his embrace and for a moment did not return the kind gesture. Finally, she just gently patted the boy on the back. There was nothing intimate about this embrace, it was a friendly and comforting gesture. However, Jumin felt very uncomfortable with it, the more that he was consumed by the frustration caused by his powerlessness and helplessness…

He loosened his tie again and cleared his throat, “Ms. Riyu…”

She pulled away from the boy and smiled faintly, “Thank you, Soowon. See you tomorrow.”

She did not wait for the answer of an obviously confused colleague and headed with Jumin to leave. It was only when they both got into his limousine that Riyu hugged him tightly and cried. It was a completely different kind of hug. More tender, intimate, but also desperate …

“Shh…” Jumin stroked her hair gently. He wanted her to cry, to let her emotions free because he had already learned that gathering them inside so that they’d explode, does not end well. On the other hand, her tears hurt him…

“What if he… What if he doesn’t survive this?” She stammered, sobbing.

“He will. He’s strong like you, I’m sure of it,” Jumin brushed a strand of hair from her temple and kissed her forehead.

“Someone… The vet said someone gave him a piece of sausage with rat poison and a nail inside… Who could do such a thing…?”

“It couldn’t be at my apartment, he had to eat it somewhere outside… So the maid who took him for a walk is responsible for this. I’ll fi-”

“Jumin, no,” She interrupted. “Please, don’t fire anyone…”

“But she didn’t fulfill her duties.”

“Please…”

Jumin sighed. He didn’t understand why she would not want him to fire this irresponsible maid, but he also wanted to be better, like he promised, “As you wish, my love.”

They waited there in the limousine, hugged, until they saw Soowon leave the clinic and walk away in his direction. Riyu kissed Jumin goodbye, but when she left the limousine, he gently took her hand.

“I assume you may have a problem falling asleep. Remember, you can call me anytime.”

Riyu smiled, her eyes were still red, “I know. Thank you.”

On his way back, Jumin thought only about two things. About the fact that tonight he would not be able to hug Riyu and help her fall asleep as it should happen. And also that the whole incident with Hige was somehow strange… Something was off…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will need a longer break. I don’t want to finish this story hastily, that’s why I just ‘suspend’ it for a while. However, I will definitely be back! So please be patient.  
> Instead, this chapter will be slightly longer, so please enjoy ~!

Riyu did not have a good night’s sleep. She rolled from side to side on the bed, fell asleep and woke up constantly. Finally, around three in the morning, she gave up. She sat on the bed, turned on the lamp and worked on the story of the comic.

She was tempted to call Jumin, his composed voice was the only thing which could calm her down now… But she didn’t want him to be tired in the morning as well.

However, when it was six in the morning, her phone vibrated. She got a message.

_Are you sleeping, my love?_

Nervous, she wrote back quickly.

_No, I have not slept for several hours. Do you have any news about Hige?_

_Why didn’t you call, Riyu? As for Hige, yes, I have good news. I was informed that Hige had woken up from anesthesia and his condition is stable._

Riyu covered her mouth with her hand, trembled with happiness. For a moment she couldn’t write back, and that probably caused Jumin to call her suddenly. When she picked up, she could not even say a word and she heard the worried Jumin speak:

“Riyu? You don’t reply for two minutes and fifteen seconds. Did something happen?”

“I’m alright, Jumin. I was just… overwhelmed by happiness. When can I pick him up?”

“Probably in a few hours. He just woke up, he is still confused.”

“I will go to him straight away. He must be scared. He woke up in a place so strange to him.”

“But you have your classes, Riyu. Let me handle this. I will go to keep him company and stay with him until he is ready to take him home.”

“I would be very grateful to you, but … Jumin, you have to go to work.”

“Assistant Kang will do without me for a few hours. Just let her know I’ll be late.”

Riyu could already see Jaehee’s fake smile on her tired face with her mind’s eyes. A few more days and her friend will hate her…

* * *

When a few hours later Riyu was in the academic cafeteria, she glanced at the phone every now and then, hoping for another message from Jumin. She barely noticed that Soowon sat down with her, with his plate full of food.

“Well, hello there, Ms. Riyu,” The boy said playfully.

Riyu raised an eyebrow at him, “What?”

“Okay, jokes aside. Firstly, how’s Hige?” There was a genuine concern on Soowon’s face.

“His condition is stable, fortunately. I hope to see him soon.”

“That’s wonderful news!”

Her phone vibrated. She lifted it so quickly that she almost dropped it. There was a picture in the message. It was Hige in a cage, on a blanket, he looked good, his eyes and fur glistened, he seemed to be smiling in a way only dogs could.

_He’s fine. As promised, I was with him all the time. I’m taking him home now. He misses you very much, I can tell._

Riyu smiled in relief. Suddenly… there was another message.

_Besides, he’s not the only one…_

Riyu pursed her lips to keep them from smiling even wider.

“You’re doing it again~!” Soowon called out.

She blinked, taken aback, “What? What am I doing?”

“Smiling at your phone,” The boy grinned, suppressing his giggle. “Are you messaging with your boss?" 

"What? NO! Why are you assuming something like that?”

“Oh, come on! It’s so obvious!” Soowon looked around as to see if anyone was sitting too close. He leaned forward and spoke in a low voice, still smiling playfully, “Does every boss is so worried over his employe’s pet?" 

Riyu shifted uneasily, but her expression remained unmoved, "He’s just very kind. I’ve already told you.”

“This is freaking Jumin Han, a CEO in line! He has no reason to be worried over someone else’s pet." 

"He loves animals, that’s why-”

“Come on, tell me the truth.”

Riyu sighed and gave him an unpleasant look. It did not stop him. The boy continued in a quiet voice:

“And if you could saw the look on his face yesterday. His eyes were so cold that I have goosebumps just thinking about it,” Soowon looked terrified, and then he fell into a pensive mood. “Maybe you are actually telling the truth and you have no affair, but… He certainly didn’t like that I was waiting for you there. Ha, maybe he is the one who has a crush on you. He looked jealous…”

Riyu rolled her eyes, trying to look bored and unimpressed, “You talk nonsense." _Jealous?_ She added in her mind. _Boy, you didn’t see him jealous._

She was actually proud of Jumin. He got rid of his uncertainty, trusted her, tried his best…

"You’re smiling again!” Soowon pointed out to her, and when she looked at him furiously, he just laughed loudly, “Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

Riyu felt really bad about what she was doing. She promised Jumin that until Rika returned to the hospital, she would not be outside of Jaehee’s apartment for longer than necessary. However, Soowon insisted that after classes she need to go with him to a nearby cafe, where “someone important” would be waiting for them. She tried to escape, come up with an excuse, but in vain. Apparently, it was a chance they couldn’t miss.

It turned out that in the cafe it was an agent who waiting for them… Not just any agent. He was interested in their work. He wanted them to design a separate comic for him and suggested that he would also willingly invest in their project, which they were preparing currently for their studies.

“So you expect us to work on two projects at the same time, sir?” Riyu asked when the three of them were sitting at the table, and before them stood coffee and sweets.

The man nodded, “Yes, I realize this is a difficult task, but I will offer you the right payment. What’s more, if you agree to sign the contract, you will get an advance payment.”

The payment the agent had offered them almost knocked her off her feet. For the money he wanted to give them in advance, she would be able to rent a small, modest room and pay for studies on her own. Riyu and Soowon decided to consult the matter with each other, and then contact the agent again.

They were both shocked and happy when they left the cafe. Riyu almost screamed with happiness. After all, she would have her own money, earned by her own work …

“I think we won’t be consulting each other long, will we?” Soowon asked her.

Riyu chuckled, “It’s obvious.”

“We must celebrate it! Now!”

“I… Well… I’ll let the boss know.”

They didn’t plan to go far from the academy, so maybe Jumin won’t worry? No, she knew him too well… She knew he would be. But she was really so happy. She would like him to understand her.

She took a deep breath and wrote a message.

_Jumin, I’m sorry. I know you will worry, but something very important has happened to me. I’ll explain it to you tonight, okay? I want you to have a surprise. I’ll make it up to you, but I’ll come back to Jaehee’s later today. I will have a drink with Soowon to celebrate our success. You will be proud!_

So they went to a nearby bar and had a drink, maybe more than one… But Riyu made sure not to end up like this one time at the karaoke party. In the end, she also promised to be her best self. She didn’t want to get drunk, not with Soowon next to her.

The evening passed by pleasantly, they exchanged ideas for a second project, which they would prepare for the agent, and in-jokes they planned what they would spend the advance money on. At one point Soowon became serious and sad.

“You know what? I would finally repay my parents. They gave me everything… If it wasn’t for them I would still be stuck in my dark past…”

Riyu looked at him in surprise. He was usually cheerful and playful. He reminded her of Seven, though he was calmer than him. Now, however, he was deeply depressed…

“Soowon… Do you want to talk about it?”

The boy laughed abruptly, “Ah, forget about it. It’s supposed to be our lucky evening!”

She looked at him for a moment but didn’t insist. They were not close enough to share their past. She couldn’t demand that of him. But… she could take revenge for something. 

She took a sip of her drink and smiled at the corners of her lips, “I know what could complement your lucky evening.” When Soowon raised his eyebrows questioningly, Riyu grinned and continued, “You probably regret that we didn’t go to Jaehee’s.”

Soowon turned all red, “What? No, no… I don’t know where this idea came from.”

Riyu snorted, almost choking on her drink, “Maybe I should call her to come to us?”

“What? No, no, don’t do it!”

Riyu laughed louder, “Ha! You have a crush on her, I knew it! And I won’t let you change the subject! This is revenge!”

After some time, during which Riyu pulled out of Soowon what he likes in Jaehee, they decided to end the meeting. It was getting late. As they headed together to where the limousine was waiting for Riyu, the girl was still giggling. She didn’t drink that much, but she was happy and her good humor didn’t leave her.

Soowon stopped suddenly, “Riyu… Isn’t that your boss?”

Riyu blinked, looked up.

Jumin stood a few steps ahead of them, eyeing them. His shirt was messy, he was not wearing a tie. As he began to approach, Soowon took a step back.

Riyu waited, still in a slight shock, until Jumin was close enough to hear her voice. When that happened, she suddenly didn’t know what to say, “Ju… Mr. Han? What are you doing here?”

Jumin was visibly tense, his jaw tightened and his eyes cold. He looked at Soowon again, and the boy took another step back.

“How can you act so illogically?” He asked brusquely, looking back at her.

“I… I have notified you, Mr. Han.”

Jumin drew in a deep breath, then caught her arm above her wrist. It was not a painful grasp, but firm and meaningful. He pulled her to him, “Let’s go.”

“What? Wait a minute!”

Jumin didn’t wait, turned on his heel and pulled the girl with him.

* * *

When Jumin read the message from Riyu, he wanted to leave the job immediately, call her and get this ridiculous idea out of her mind. He refrained, however, and not because he was in the middle of the meeting.

He promised that he would try to be a better person, to trust her… But every minute, his anxiety grew. What if something bad is happening right now? What if Rika really plans to hurt her and uses this exact moment?

So he ended the meeting much earlier than he intended because he couldn’t concentrate and think rationally anyway. He also returned home faster than ever and told Assistant Kang to cancel all his meetings today.

Every now and then he checked the phone to see if Riyu leaves a message or called him. He typed a monologue several times and immediately deleted the message. He didn’t know how to behave.

When it gets really late, he called Jaehee, “Assistant Kang, is Riyu already with you?”

“No, sir. She’s not back yet.”

He hung up, drank a glass of wine, tried to focus on watching over Hige, who, although healthy and cheerful, was still a bit weak. And…

After ten minutes he called again, “Assistant Kang, has Riyu come back yet?”

“No, Mr. Han.”

“Has she contacted you?”

“Unfortunately not, but I’m sure that-”

“All right, I’ll call you later.”

He hung up, let his breath out, slid his fingers through his hair, and poured himself another glass of wine. Hige stared at him, head tilted. Jumin opened the message window.

_Riyu, your behavior is very irresponsible right now. You know you can be in danger. I have to ask you to come back to Jaehee’s place immediately._

Staring at the message, he untied the tie and tossed it somewhere aside. He deleted the message, slumped his back against the back of the sofa.

Once again he dialed Jaehee’s number, “Assistant Kang-”

“Sir, it’s not been even five minutes. If Riyu contacts me or comes back, I’ll let you know.”

He hung up. He waited. And he waited and waited… Then grabbed the phone again.

“Assistant Kang-”

“Sir!” Jaehee raised her voice, then cleared her throat. “Just contact her if you are so worried.”

“Do you happen to know where she is?”

“She used to mention something about cafes and bars near the academy, so I’m guessing she’s in one of these places. Riyu isn’t stupid, sir, she wouldn’t go far away in this situation.”

He couldn’t stand it any longer and went to personally check if everything was all right. This is how he finally found himself in Riyu’s limousine. They both sat in silence for a moment.

“Jumin… Why didn’t you call?” Riyu said suddenly, “You should let me know. What am I going to tell Soowon now so he would believe that stupid boss story again?”

Jumin turned his head to her, he must have had a sharp look, because the girl stuck her back to the seat. He breathed out, massaged his eyelids with his fingers. It did not help at all. He was still angry, “Is this really what you are worried about now?”

She lowered her head, looked at her shoes, said nothing.

“I was losing my mind, worrying. You don’t know how many scenarios of what can happen to you I’ve created in my mind. And then I see you here with him, smiling and cheerful as if nothing had happened.”

The girl pursed her lips, “I’m sorry…”

“You should be. I am extremely frustrated. Do you know how illogical and dangerous your behavior was?”

“I just wanted… I’m sorry… Something just happened, I was happy and…”

“Have you thought about me for even a moment?”

“Of course, that’s why I informed you! And I didn’t move far away from the academy. There were a lot of people in the bar. And I wasn’t alone. I think that even if Rika is planning something, she wouldn’t dare to do it in such a place.”

“And what if she would?” Jumin sighed, unwanting memories awakened in his mind. “Riyu, I know I may sound pathetic, but please don’t laugh at me…”

She gently grabbed his hand and gazed at him with concern, “You’re not pathetic, Jumin.”

“I just can’t stand a thought of you getting hurt… When I was a child, I… I almost got kidnapped… When I think you might meet the same fate…”

Her hand shook. Riyu stared at him with glistening moisture eyes, “Jumin, I… I didn’t know… I had no idea… I’m so sorry.”

He smiled at her, “Don’t be… Just promise me you’d be more careful.”

“I promise I would… I’m sorry that you have been so worried because of me… But why didn’t you call?”

Jumin looked away, “I didn’t want you to think I was overprotective or possessive.”

Riyu clung to his side, “You’re doing great, Jumin… It would be okay if you called.”

He was relieved. He wanted to be better for her and was glad that he was making progress. And that Riyu notices it. He slowly lifted her chin with his fingers and smiled at the corners of his lips, “From now on I will make sure to call more often…”

The girl giggled, then leaned her hands on his chest, “I love you, Jumin…”

His heart skipped its beat. It’s been a long time since he’d heard these words from her. He did not think that hearing them again would affect him so much.

“I love you too, my angel…”

They kissed gently and tenderly as if to seal these words. Then she told him about the offer she and Soowon had received from an agent, how happy she was that she would finally be able to earn money on herself, that she would finally be able to become independent… Jumin was glad that she was fulfilling her dream, but he couldn’t help that some dark anxiety was lurking at the bottom of his heart…


End file.
